User blog:Itzwinxgirl98/Bella's Pregnancy with Renesmee
Bella gets pregnant with Edward's child during their honey moon on Isle Esme. Her pregnancy is killing her because the child is half human, half vampire, and it's diet is very much like it's father's. It needs blood to survive, not baby food or human food. The baby is killing Bella because it's feeding on Bella's blood, sucking her dry, killing her more day by day. Eventually, Jacob comes up with an idea that seems repulsive, but smart in a way. He convinced the Cullens to let Bella drink blood from a cup and a straw. Bella actually liked the blood and got stronger, but when she got stronger, her baby became stronger. Now that the baby was strong and rapidly growing, it would kick her so hard, breaking her ribs, cracking her spine, and when it was time for it's birth, it had eaten out of her womb. Bella lost to much blood and naturally, she was on the brink of death. Jacob was there trying to save her but Edward knew what he had to do then and there to save her, and that was to change her. He bit her in her heart, her neck, and a few other places. Jacob got ticked off that he was doing this to her, and he had gotten kicked out of the room by Rosalie. Bella felt the burning and all the pain that came with becoming a vampire, and after a day or two, or three, she was changed. In the beginning, Bella is driving her new car that Edward gave her to protect her before the wedding. Jacob has run away because he got that invite from Edward to the wedding. Bella chooses Edward, of course, and they get married. While on their honeymoon, Bella becomes pregnant. The baby is killing Bella, and Edward is suggesting an abortion. The story is in three parts. Bella, then Jacob, then Bella again. At the beginning of Jacob's part, Paul is in his living room. He's imprinted on Jacob's sister. Gross huh? Jacob will have Paul as a brother someday. He meets up with the pack, after breaking Paul's nose, and learns Bella is back, but is pregnant. He runs to save Bella when Sam orders everyone to come with him to kill the baby, and Bella with it. Jacob starts his own pack, with Seth and Leah Clearwater. Bella is expecting the baby to be a boy, while Edward is expecting it to be a monster. He asks Jacob to kill him when the baby kills Bella. Jacob agrees, and starts picking on Rosalie and telling her blond jokes. She treats him like a real dog though. It's kind of funny. When half the family goes on a hunting trip, Bella goes into labor. She has started drinking blood to keep her strength up. The placenta has detached from her, and the baby is dying. Edward performs an emergency C-section. Oh, I forgot something. The baby has been pounding on her from the inside, then Edward listens to the baby's thoughts, and learns the baby adores its parents. Edward soon learns to love the baby, and Jacob is outraged. Jacob reveals to Charlie is a werewolf, and Charlie stays away from him, far away from him. The baby turns out to be a girl, and Bella names her Renesmee. Bella sort of dies, and Jacob tries to keep her alive as Edward tries to save her. Jacob goes to kill Renesmee, because he doesn't feel a pull to her anymore. He feels a pull towards the baby girl. He imprints on Renesmee. Bella almost kills him after her first hunt, she was able to run away from humans when she caught their scent. Bella winds up breaking Seth's collarbone instead of ripping Jacob's head off. Bella is very calm for a newborn vampire, but learning what happened with Renesmee, she snaps. Bella gets to hold Renesmee, and learns she grows much faster than a normal human baby. She is half human, half vampire. She has ivory pale skin, flushed red cheeks, curly bronze hair, blood running through her veins, a heartbeat faster than a human's, some vampire powers, she can show people images, she shines in the sun, and chocolate brown eyes. The curls come from Charlie. It's sweet how Stephanie interpenetrated some of Charlie in there. Renesmee's middle name was Carlie. A mix of Charlie and Carlisle. Then, Irina, part of the Denali clan, sees Renesmee hunting, and goes to tell the Volturi that the Cullens have created an immortal child. Tons of the vampire clans from around the world join forces, and stop the Volturi from killing Renesmee. Irina is murdered for giving out false information. Bella saves her family with her power, which is a mind shield. She covers her entire family and everyone else with her shield, and tells Jacob to run off with Renesmee is things go wrong. She has already gotten them fake identities. Bella finally lets Edward into her head, and they all live happily ever after in their little piece of forever. Category:Blog posts